Methods must be pursued to significantly lower the actuating forces of a clutch. One possibility is to use a so-called booster clutch. This clutch system has a pilot clutch and a main clutch. Both elements are connected to each other via rolling elements by means of a ramp system. When the pilot clutch engages, the accumulated torque rotates the ramps of the ramp system, thereby engaging the main clutch. The energy required to actuate the main clutch is provided by the engine in this system, and only the force for engaging the pilot clutch needs to be applied from the outside.